Exeter (Megiddo)
The RPI-212 Vincent is Britannia's prototype eighth generation knightmare frame. It is notable for being the chosen knightmare of Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Pretty much the original design, except now painted in Cornelia's regal violet, grey and gold color scheme, as well as sporting the same "skirt" extension armor from her custom Gloucester. 'Design' Following much of the design lineage of its ancestor, the Z-01 Lancelot, the Vincent combines elements of its predecessor and its sister unit, the Z-01b Lancelot Club, and scales them back to more economical levels while retaining excellent performance. By the estimations of Camelot, a single Vincent is equal in power and performance to a squadron of Sutherlands. In terms of offensive armaments, the Vincent does away with the majority of the Lancelot's original weapons, but still retains the hip mounted slash harkens as well as the Lancelot Club's maser vibration lances and its own unique VARIS rifle. As well, the Vincent also has a relatively newer weapon: the needle blazer. This device, a development of the Lancelot's own "Blaze Luminous" maser shield and first experimented on the RZA-9WN Ywain, emits a short-range blast of focused energy that can punch right through enemy armor with devastating effect. Besides all of these, the Vincent is capable of utilizing standard hand weapons when need be. 'Armaments' ;*'LS86 Maser Vibration Lance' : The Vincent's principle melee weapons. The Maser Vibration Lance is a type of weapon that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon. This in itself is symbolized upon activation, in which the blade turns from dull grey to deep red. Unlike the majority of the Vincent's weapons, this weapon is not based upon the original Lancelot's (specifically its Maser Vibration Swords), but those of its sister unit, the Z-01b Lancelot Club. As such, the Vincent's weapons are of a polearm design, with shorter blades and telescoping handles, which can be joined at the ends to form a double lance. ;*'EVN36 Slash Harken' : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. Based upon the Lancelot's design, the Vincent holds two slash harkens on its hips. ;*'NBL00 Needle Blazer' : The Vincent's secondary melee weapon. The Needle Blazer is a device that can penetrate armor with a devastating and powerful effect. Developed from "Blaze Luminous" shield technology, the Needle Blaze functions by emitting a blast of focused energy upon a contact point, which can be used to severely damage or outright destroy a target. So powerful are these blasts that they are capable of even overpowering different types of energy shields, from "Blaze Luminous" to radiant wave shielding. The Vincent carries two of these on its forearms, which are deployed around the elbows. ;*'VSG71 35mm VARIS Rifle' : The Vincent's main gunnery weapon, a development from the Lancelot's original unit. The Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire (VARIS) rifle is a revolutionary weapon based on railgun technology, through which it fires bullets at trans-sonic speeds, while the excess energy of the rails forms an energy field of sorts around each bullet, further emphasizing their penetrating power. The rifle has two settings: Normal Mode, which fires straight shots at "standard" speeds, and Burst Mode, in which the bullets are fired at even faster speeds with more powerful energy fields. It boasts destructive power in a different league from that of most coilgun-type weapons. System Features ;*'FSC12 Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera' : The Vincent's main sensor system, mounted within its shoulders. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. As the Vincent carries two units, it can literally scan at double the depth and range of a standard factsphere. ;*'ETC63 Dual-Eye Sensor Camera' : As a bit of a switch from standard design ethics, the Vincent was equipped with a triple-eye sensor camera system, which as the name suggests took the form of two human-like "eyes" upon its faceplate and a third cyclopean "eye" centered in its head crest. These cameras were decidedly more advanced than quad cameras equipped on preceding fourth and fifth generation knightmares, and were capable of visualizing the Vincent's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. Unfortunately like the dual-eye variation, this system was both expensive and complex, too much so to apply to production units; as such, mass production versions of the Vincent, such as the RPI-212B Vincent Ward, would have the faceplate cameras removed, leaving the forehead camera as a mono-eye unit. ;*'ECR52 Multispectral Sensor System' : The Vincent carries a standard sensor package, which provides pilots a detailed readout on their surroundings, theoretically enough for them to survive the battlefield. As a later generation knightmare, the Vincent's sensors are decidedly more powerful than the preceding fourth and fifth generations, but were not in the league of the more specialized seventh generation types. ;*'LSP42 Landspinner Propulsion System' : Designed from the beginning for high mobility close, the Vincent is equipped with higher grade landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. Though the advent of the float system ensured that Vincent would not operate on the ground as much, its landspinners ensured that when doing so, it would not be so easily matched. ;*'FA09 Float System' : An atmospheric floatation device of electromagnetic in nature, capable both of suspending extremely high-mass structures in stationary flight and moving them through the air at decently fast speeds, albeit requiring gyroscopic stabilization. Based on performance data from the Lancelot, the Vincent was developed from the beginning to utilize a float system; as such, it is much faster and more maneuverable in the air than fifth generation knightmares that have been retroactively equipped. 'History' Following the overwhelming success of the prototype seventh generation knightmare frame Lancelot during the Black Rebellion, the Holy Britannian Empire sets about creating a new mass production model inspired by it. In order to test the viability of such a machine, engineers at Britannic Defense Systems plc, Britannia's primary knightmare producer, create an experimental prototype: the RPI-212 Vincent, the first eighth generation knightmare frame to come to existence. From the beginning, the Vincent's designers intended Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia, aka the "Witch of Britannia", to be the unit's test pilot; as such, the pre-production model was painted in her infamous deep violet color scheme with grey and gold accents, as well as being modified with certain design aesthetics from Cornelia's RPI-00SC Gloucester Custom, which had been destroyed during the Black Rebellion. While Cornelia would indeed take the Vincent on as her new personal unit, she would end up withdrawing herself from frontline duty after the Devastation of Japan and take command of the Imperial Guard. In this self-imposed exile, Cornelia would only utilize the Vincent in mock battle for evaluation purposes as well as training any new recruits, while passing all oppurtunities to engage in actual combat against Britannia's enemies. However, this would all change in March of 2025 a.t.b., in which the newly reemerged Black Knights would launch a daring raid against the Britannian capital of Pendragon, thus forcing Cornelia to engage them in true combat. There, the Witch of Britannia would reclaim her title and reputation, making effective use of the Vincent while fending off Black Knight General Kyoshiro Tohdoh and his Type-04T Zangetsu. Category:Knightmare Frames